Un dernier hommage
by Marine Demo
Summary: Post-War. La population sorcière rend hommage à un homme considéré comme traître. Mais quelques personnes souffrent plus de sa disparition que d'autres. Désolée, pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le résumé ...


_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Quand j'ai appris cet après-midi le décès d'Alan Rickman, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire. Certains comprendront peut-être, d'autres non ... Toujours est-il que je vous partage maintenant ce petit OS. Le texte n'a pas été corrigé par quelqu'un d'autre, je m'excuse donc des erreurs qui ont pu s'y glisser._

 _Un grand acteur, une grande personne nous a quitté aujourd'hui, et nous souffrons tous et toutes de sa disparition ..._

 _Que dire de plus, mis à part le fait que cet OS ne parle que d'une infime partie des nombreux et merveilleux rôles qu'a pu jouer Alan Rickman..._

 _Levons nos baguettes à un homme extraordinaire /*_

 _Mes pensées vont à la famille et aux proches d'Alan Rickman, ne les oublions pas._

 _/*/*/*_

Doucement, elle s'avançait parmi les chaises déjà occupées par de nombreuses personnes. De son vivant, il n'avait été ni aimé, ni particulièrement célèbre. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait fallu multiplier les chaises, initialement très peu nombreuses. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'enterrement d'un tel homme ramène tant de sorciers. Il avait été considéré comme traître, surtout après le meurtre qu'il avait commis. Il avait été vu comme Mangemort également, même après que Dumbledore l'ait pris sous son aile. Mais aujourd'hui, de nombreux sorciers étaient rassemblés pour lui rendre un dernier -et souvent premier- hommage. Une semaine après la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Et la vision que le monde entier avait de Severus Rogue faisait partie de ces choses. Harry Potter, grand héros de cette guerre, accompagné d'Hermione Granger, avait fait en sorte que leur ancien professeur soit enterré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore. Au début, le Ministre de la Magie avait refusé. Pourquoi rendre hommage à un tel assassin ? Mais quelques uns de ses souvenirs avaient suffi à faire entendre raison au Ministre. Celui-ci avait alors rendue publique sa décision et avait mis fin à toutes les protestations qu'elle avait engendrées.

Ainsi donc se déroulaient aujourd'hui les funérailles d'un homme détesté par la quasi-totalité des sorciers, du moins de son vivant. Quasi-totalité, car il existait trois personnes qui appréciaient réellement Severus Rogue.

Tout d'abord Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme avait fait confiance au professeur de potions, puis au fil des années passées à ses côtés, en était venu à le considérer comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ensuite Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre. Quand elle avait vu son ancien élève, devenu Mangemort, faire parti des professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie, elle avait fortement douté du choix d'Albus. Mais l'homme en noir s'était avéré être un homme de confiance, intelligent et agréable, dans le cadre privé. Minerva et Severus étaient devenus amis, jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Potions n'assassine Albus Dumbledore. A partir de ce moment, Minerva l'avait détesté pour avoir tué son ami, mais aussi car elle avait été profondément déçue. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, pleurant la perte d'un ami cher.

Et pour finir Hermione Granger, élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Durant ses premières années, elle n'éprouvait pour le professeur Rogue que de la peur mêlée à de l'émerveillement. La Gryffondor trouvait que cet homme était particulièrement mystérieux, et bien que trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi, elle avait fini par être persuadée qu'il jouait un rôle.

Puis Sirius était décédé. Hermione se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Harry de se rendre au Ministère, de ne pas être parvenue à le stopper. Elle errait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, les yeux rougis par les larmes, quand le professeur Rogue l'avait trouvée. Bien évidemment, il avait commencé par la houspiller et menacer de retirer des points à sa maison. Mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'était rapprochée d'elle.

« Miss Granger ? »

N'obtenant pour seule réponse qu'un regard rempli de douleur et de détresse, il avait mené la jeune femme au bord du lac, dans un endroit où il aimait se rendre quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Il savait que la magnificence de ce lieu sortirait son élève de l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait, et la ressourcerait.

Le professeur avait vu juste, et quelques minutes après qu'il se fut assis avec elle, il l'entendit soupirer. Doucement, il se tourna vers elle, veillant à ne pas faire apparaître sur son visage le masque de froideur qu'il avait pour habitude de servir à ses élèves.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, la jeune femme le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

« Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit … C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-elle, de peur de briser la magie de ce moment.

-Je l'ai découvert pendant ma scolarité, quand je me promenais pour me changer les idées. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait un effet positif sur vous, lui répondit-il tout aussi bas.

-Et vous aviez raison. Merci. »

C'est ce petit mot, ce « Merci » murmuré dans la nuit, qui fit que Severus revint régulièrement, l'année suivante, sur ce rocher camouflé par les branches basses des arbres situés au bord du lac. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione s'y rendait plusieurs fois par semaine et aimait l'y retrouver. Elle lui changeait les idées, et grâce à elle, il pouvait supporter le poids de actes qu'il aurait à commettre plus tard dans l'année. Ils étaient devenus amis au fil des soirées, avaient appris à se connaître l'un et l'autre, et Severus tenait beaucoup à ce petit bout de femme qui avait réussi à faire tomber son masque.

La dernière fois que Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent sur leur rocher, l'homme en noir semblait agité.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Severus ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? insista la jeune femme. »

Le Serpentard prit son temps pour répondre, sachant que ce qu'il dirait, et la façon dont il le dirait, serait décisif pour la suite de leur amitié.

« Hermione, tu sais que je suis un Mangemort, et que je suis espion pour l'Ordre. Et bien, Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour prouver mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, car celui-ci commence à douter de moi, mais aussi parce que Dumbledore a besoin que je lui rende ce service.

-Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas Severus, je suis persuadée que tu parviendras à rendre ce service à Dumbledore, tu es capable de faire de merveilleuses choses, fit la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

-Merci Hermione … Mais s'il-te-plaît, promets moi de toujours me faire confiance. Promets moi que même si nous ne nous voyons plus, ou moins, si nous n'avons plus la possibilité de nous rendre ici, promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras toujours cette jeune femme intelligente, forte et passionnante que tu es maintenant.

-Je te le promets Severus. Je te promets de toujours te faire confiance, de rester moi-même, mais je te promets également de toujours être là pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moi depuis l'année dernière.

-Hermione … dit-il, tremblant.

-Severus, tu es un grand ami pour moi. Une sorte de meilleur ami. Un confident. Et jamais je ne te laisserai, car je n'en ai pas envie, mais aussi parce que je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber également. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione se blottit contre l'homme, posa la tête sur son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras. Severus lui rendit son étreinte, conscient qu'il la tenait contre lui pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

Hermione Granger s'assit doucement sur la chaise qui lui était réservée, au premier rang. De lourdes larmes coulaient sans interruption sur son visage, et d'énormes sanglots la secouaient régulièrement. Elle était ici pour l'enterrement de l'ami le plus cher qu'elle ait pu avoir. Un homme qui avait laissé tomber ses masques et ses façades pour elle, qui s'était ouvert à elle, confiant. La seule chose qui pouvait la consoler un peu, c'était le fait que malgré les actes commis par Severus, elle avait tenu ses promesses. Elle était restée elle-même. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Et elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, en cet homme que personne ne connaissait réellement, mais qui accomplissait, dans l'ombre, des choses qui avaient permis de gagner la guerre. Cet homme courageux et incompris, intelligent et détesté, merveilleux et pourtant décédé.


End file.
